Annalisa Michelotti (Psycosissimo)
Annalisa Michelotti (Edy Vessel) is the main antagonist in the 1961 Italian comedy film "Psycosissimo". Ugo Bertolazzi (Ugo Tognazzi), Raimondo Vallardi (Raimondo Vianello) and Marcella Bertolazzi (Monique Just), are a trio of unsuccessful actors who specialize in crime scenes which are never seen. While they are rehearsing a proposed act in front of a producer in a boarding-house bedroom, they are seen through the window by Arturo Michelotti (Francesco Mule), who takes Ugo and Raimondo as real killers and Marcella as their victim. Arturo is married to a faithless, two-timing woman, Annalisa Michelotti, whom he would like very much to dispose of. He manages to contact Ugo and Raimondo through a newspaper ad and promises them a large sum of money if they will carry out the job for him. Neither man would hurt a fly, but they need the money so badly, they pretend to accept the job. Ugo and Raimondo work out an elaborate plan that will convince Arturo his wife is dead and he will pay them. However, neither of them knows that Arturo's wife also has plans to get rid of him and, together with her lover Pietro (Spiros Focas), who is Arturo's driver, she too has a plan and intends to use it. The plan she has is to use Ugo as the fall-guy. Annalisa pretends to have an affair with Ugo, which causes even more jealousy in Arturo. Annalisa puts sleeping pills in Ugo's drink, so that he is out of the equation. When the scheme by Ugo and Raimondo does not go the way they or Arturo plan things go sour. Arturo returns home thinking that once and for all, Annalisa has been eliminated. However, when Annalisa appears from the balcony, Arturo thinking he is seeing a ghost, has a heart attack and dies. Annalisa and Pietro have to dispose of the body. Now, they must get rid of the only people that could possibly uncover the truth. They take Ugo and Raimondo to a meat packing plant where they plan to feed their bodies to the meat grinder and get rid of the evidence. However, they are able to escape. Pietro falls off a ladder attempting to reach for Ugo, and he lands in the meat grinder. All that spits out is his shoes, while a string of sausage links comes out as the finished product. Raimondo attempts to hide in the wooden barrells, and Annalisa takes an axe and rifle attempting to find the correct one where he is hiding. Just when she finds out the correct one, Marcella arrives with the authorities, and she is arrested. The next day, we see Ugo, Raimondo and Marcella having dinner at a cafe and they show the newspaper headline, where the widiow of Arturo, Annalisa, has been arrested and taken to prison. Trivia *Edy Vassel played Kadeejah in the 1961 fantasy movie "The Thief of Baghdad". *Edy Vassel played Helen of Troy in the 1961 Peplum film "The Trojan Horse". Gallery screenshot_18609.png Edy Vessel1.gif screenshot_18610.png screenshot_18611.png screenshot_18612.png screenshot_18613.png screenshot_18614.png screenshot_18615.png screenshot_18616.png Edy Vessel2.gif screenshot_18617.png screenshot_18618.png screenshot_18619.png screenshot_18620.png screenshot_18621.png screenshot_18622.png Edy Vessel3.gif screenshot_18623.png screenshot_18624.png screenshot_18625.png Edy Vessel4.gif screenshot_18626.png screenshot_18627.png screenshot_18628.png screenshot_18629.png screenshot_18630.png screenshot_18631.png screenshot_18632.png screenshot_18633.png screenshot_18634.png screenshot_18635.png Edy Vessel5.gif screenshot_18636.png screenshot_18637.png screenshot_18638.png screenshot_18639.png screenshot_18640.png screenshot_18641.png screenshot_18642.png screenshot_18643.png screenshot_18644.png screenshot_18645.png screenshot_18646.png screenshot_18648.png Edy Vessel6.gif screenshot_18649.png screenshot_18650.png Edy Vessel7.gif Meat grinder.gif screenshot_18656.png screenshot_18608.png screenshot_18651.png Edy Vessel8.gif screenshot_18652.png screenshot_18653.png screenshot_18654.png screenshot_18655.png Category:1960s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Axe Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gold Digger Category:High Heels Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Opera Gloves Category:Rifle Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Fate: Arrested